Le journal de mon bocchan
by dropgarden
Summary: Sebastian chercher,cherche et cherche is ou cela peut-il etre?Que cherche t-il donc avec tant d'ardeur?Pour le savoir une petite lecture dois se faire.


**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Je remercier ma correctrice pour le dur labeur qu'elle a accomplit.**

**Au vu de cette fic je me dois d'avouer que j'adore enquiquiner le grand démon XD .**

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

Le journal de mon bocchan.

« - Bon, je suis un diable de majordome, de plus, je suis le majordome de monsieur ! Je devrais donc pouvoir trouver ce que je cherche ! Je me dois d'y arriver en temps que majordome de la maison Phantomhive ! »

Mais que cherchait exactement Sebastian Michaelis, fidèle majordome de la maison Phantomhive ? Pour le savoir, il faut revenir quelques jours en arrière…

Le prince Soma était, une fois de plus, venu rendre une visite à son jeune maitre. Et comme d'habitude, il s'était montré très envahissant.

Ils avaient laissé son jeune maitre seul avec le prince pour préparer le thé et les douceurs pendant qu'Agni lui finissait de converser avec les autres domestiques. Puis avant de toquer à la porte, il entendit une conversation inhabituelle.

« - Soma je te conseille de faire comme tout le monde, ou presque, écrit un journal intime ! Cela te ferra le plus grand bien ! Et cela me soulagera grandement ! »

Autant dire qu'au son de la voix du maitre des lieux, celui-ci commençait à puiser dans ces dernières réserves de patience. Mais ce qu'il étonna le plus le majordome démoniaque, fut la suite de la conversation.

« - Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, tu écris tes pensées ?  
- Eh bien si figure-toi ! Et tout ce que tu viens de me dire trouverait plus sa place dans un journal intime que dans mon oreille ! »

Surpris, il l'avait été ! Étonné aussi ! Son maitre avait donc un journal intime? Mais, s'il en avait un, cela voulait dire que dedans, il y avait peut être des choses que lui, son dévoué majordome, ne savait pas. Son bocchan avait des secrets pour lui ?

C'était inadmissible ! Il se devait de tout savoir sur son maitre, absolument tout ! Il ne devait y avoir aucun secret de son contractant qui lui échappe !

Voila donc pourquoi depuis deux jours il fouillait le manoir de fond en comble prétextant auprès de son maitre et des autres serviteurs du manoir qu'il était grand temps de faire un ménage de printemps.

Bien sur, si par « hasard », il tombait sur un carnet ou un cahier, il ne l'ouvrirait pas, mais s'il le laissait tomber et qu'il s'ouvrait sur une page, il pouvait, toujours par « hasard », lire ce qui se trouvait d'écrit.

Personne n'était à l'abri d'une maladresse, pas même lui après tout.

Il avait donc visité toutes les pièces de la demeure et comme tout majordome qui se devait de tenir parole, il avait fait malgré tout un grand ménage. S'il n'avait pas été un diable de majordome, nul doute qu'il serait exténué. Le manoir Phantomhive était absolument impeccable ! Déjà en temps normal trouver un grain de poussière était impossible. Seulement la, il mettait quiconque au défi de trouver un seul endroit qui ne brillait pas!

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que tout ça était pour cacher sa seule vraie motivation : à savoir, trouver le journal intime de son bocchan !

Il avait tout fouillé de la cave jusqu'au grenier, il n'avait négligé absolument aucun endroit du manoir et vous pouvez le croire, fouiller chaque recoin de cette demeure, même pour lui, avait pris un bon moment.

Mais là il devait avouer qu'il était à court d'idée! Où son jeune maitre avait-il bien pu ranger son journal intime ? Bien sur, quand on cache quelque chose, c'est pour faire en sorte que personne ne le trouve, mais lui, il le devait ! Il était un diable de majordome et foi de démon, il le trouverait !

Même s'il devait soulever dalle par dalle et brique par brique tout le manoir !

Peut-être que son maitre l'avait confié à quelqu'un ? Non impossible. Son maitre ne faisait confiance à personne à par lui et il n'allait sûrement pas confier un tel objet à son subalterne préféré.

Et il ne pouvait certainement pas aller directement demander à son jeune maitre. Non non ! Donc il devait se résoudre à ne plus quitter son jeune maitre des yeux, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, peut être qu'ainsi il trouverait sa cachette !

Bon, suivre son bocchan des yeux ne devrait pas lui poser trop de problèmes. Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'était jamais bien loin.

Trois jours plus tard, Ciel sirotait calmement un thé alors que son fidèle majordome se trouvait à ses côtés.

« - Dis moi Sebastian, ton attitude dernièrement est étrange. As-tu quelque chose à me dire ou à me demander ? »

En effet, le cendré avait bel et bien remarqué que son serviteur ne le quittait presque plus. Il ne pouvait plus se déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre sans que son démon ne le suive. Il faisait un pas toujours suivi de son majordome.

La nuit, il restait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Comment le savait-il? Et bien, il avait voulu sortir de sa chambre en pleine nuit, pour pourquoi pas voler un gâteau en cuisine ? Et il avait trouvé Sebastian assit sur une chaise tranquillement en train de fixer la porte en bois de sa chambre.

Certes, son rôle était de toujours être prêt de lui, mais Ciel aimerait tout de même pouvoir rester un minimum seul de temps en temps. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son démon, mais l'avoir toujours derrière lui à chaque moment commençait sérieusement à l'agacer ! Il avait même voulu le suivre dans des endroits et lieux des plus intimes !

« - Je ne pense pas jeune maitre, vous devez vous faire des idées ! »

Ainsi, son maitre avait remarqué son attitude, il fallait dire que le contraire aurait était surprenant.

« - Sebastian, je ne comprends nullement ton attitude de ces derniers jours et une chose me dit qu'il vaut mieux pas que je le sache, mais je t'ordonne de cesser tout de suite ! J'ai le droit d'avoir une partie de vie privée sans que tu y sois ! »

Oups ! Si son maitre lui ordonnait, il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Toutefois l'idée que son maitre ait des secrets pour lui, il n'aimait pas du tout ça ! Il voulait absolument tout savoir ce qui concernait son contractant !

Il trouverait ! Même si cela devait lui prendre tout le reste de la durée du pacte, il trouverait !

Et toujours rien ! Mais où pouvait-il bien avoir rangé ce journal intime ?! Il avait tout fouillé et rien ! Il avait aussi fouillé tout l'extérieur du manoir, il avait enlevé chaque plante de chaque pot et fouillé chaque arbre du parc ! Il avait même été jusqu'au fouiller la niche de ce cabot ! Autant dire que pour s'être abaissé à ça, il devait être à court d'idée !

Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution ! Invité le prince Soma en espérant que son jeune maitre et lui reprendraient leur conversation pour qu'il en sache plus !

Bien entendu le noble avait protesté, et pas qu'un peu, sur le fait d'inviter le prince. Mais Sebastian avait argumenté qu'un peu de distractions lui ferait du bien. Et l'ultime argument avait été qu'il l'avait déjà invité et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver !

Au regard que lui lança le jeune garçon, il sut que celui-ci allait sans aucun doute se venger. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule priorité, ce fameux journal !  
Oui, ces écrits auxquels son maitre confiait ses secrets les plus intimes ! Ces écrits qui lui permettraient de connaitre absolument tout de son jeune maitre ! Même le plus infime de ces secrets !

Après avoir servi le thé et les douceurs, il était resté derrière la porte. Le prince demandait à son maitre de lui apprendre à jouer à un nouveau jeu.

Oui encore ça. Puis le prince Soma précisa que le curry d'Agni était devenu encore plus délicieux ... Etcetera … Le démon sentait que ça allait être long.

Et en effet, il lui a fallu attendre plus d'une heure avant qu'il n'entende ce qu'il l'intéressait.

« - Tu sais Ciel, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit !  
- À quel propos ?  
- D'écrire un journal intime ! Tu avais raison mettre les mots sur papiers ça soulage ! »

Le démon tendit l'oreille. Peut être qu'il allait avoir un indice sur l'endroit où était le journal intime du jeune maitre !

« - Sache Soma que j'ai tout le temps raison !  
- Tu sais dedans, j'y parle de...  
- Stop ! T'es pensée doivent rester secrètes ! Ni moi ni personne n'avons à savoir ce que tu écris ! Tu dois t'assurer que personne ne puisse les lires ! Et je n'ai surtout pas envie que tu me fasses la lecture de ton journal ! »

Et dire qu'il lui avait dit d'écrire pour justement éviter tout ce blabla !

« - Oui, mais si un jour quelqu'un les lit ? Toi par exemple comment peux-tu être sûr que personne ne lis ce que tu écris ? _dit __Soma __en __souri__an__t calmement_.

- Comme toute chose qui peut être dérangeantes, je détruis ! J'écris, je mets sur papiers mes pensées, je déchire les pages et je les brule sitôt après ! Pour ma part, c'est le fait de savoir que mes pensées ont existé autres que dans ma tête, qui me soulage. Alors le fait de détruire aussitôt après ne me gêne pas. Et je dirais même que cela m'apporte un sentiment de sécurité supplémentaire. »

Derrière la porte se trouvait un diable dans un état peu courant. Un état de choc de surprise et de stupeur. Un diable statufié ! Son jeune maitre brulait ses pensées aussitôt après les avoirs écrites ?

Mais alors...  
Il avait fait tout ça pour rien ?! Il avait passé toutes ces heures, non ces jours ! A chercher quelque chose qui existait plus ?!

S'il n'était pas un démon, il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur ! Non ! Alors là son bocchan allait lui payer! Si ça se trouve, il l'avait fait exprès ! Oui, ça devait être ça !

Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il avait entendu la conversation. Mais d'un côté, son jeune maitre était fourbe et calculateur donc peut être ? Oui, mais il n'a pas pu prévoir qu'il arriverait pile poil au moment de cette conversation !

Ceci dit le jeune maitre était un fin limier et avait donc du flair s'il pouvait dire! Quoi qu'il en soit qu'il l'ait fait exprès ou non, il allait le payer !

Des jours à soulever chaque petit meuble, chaque tableau, chaque livre à retourner, les teintures à fouiller, les moindres recoins jusqu'à la niche de pluton !

Foi de démon foi de diable son maitre ne l'emportera pas au paradis !


End file.
